


Friends with Benefits

by Meilanie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Best Friends, Confessional Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, NSFW, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilanie/pseuds/Meilanie
Summary: Miu and Kokichi secretly hang out together while they pretend to hate eachother in the open. But what happens if one of them starts to catch feelings?
Relationships: Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

11:37 / Mius Phone

**Cockitchy**

hey miu wyd?

tf why do you wanna know???

**Cockitchy**

welp i was bored okay and no ones awake rn so that means that we can hang out :DD

its weird seeing you act so fucking happy bleh i guess you can come over to my lab if you want 🙄

**Cockitchy**

yookay then im on my way rn

if you take too long i’ll just go to bed dumbass

**Cockitchy**

yeah okay i can sense a lie when i see it 👀

stfu bitch 

**Cockitchy**

no 😀

_____________________________________  
  


As soon as Miu puts her phone down, she hears a knock on her labs door. She then runs to open the door to a small boy with messy purple hair, obviously a Kokichi that just came out of bed.

”I’m here now! What are you working on now?” He asked. He would help Miu with some of her inventions at times like this, so coming over wasn’t much of a surprise anymore.

”I don’t really know right now? Just experimenting until I find better things to do? I was thinking of making some sort of security camera that can record audio and film things clearly and do some more special shit I guess.”

”Wowie! Why does the gorgeous girl genius sound so, uh, not confident?” It sounded like he was joking but you can never really tell with Kokichi. You can hardly read him, but to Miu, that just made him even more interesting.

”Shut up Cockitchy! I’m gonna make it so that if it detects anyone thats acting super sus, it’ll take a picture of them being sus and it’ll shoot some sort of pepper spray or like gas or some crazy shit. I haven’t planned it out yet though.”

”Ahhh, I see. Very clever indeed. You aren’t gonna use this on me right? That would be so bad for me!” Kokichi asked. He sounded as if he was trying to imply something but he wasn’t doing it very well.

”Huh? Why? Do you want me to install one of these in your room and lab or something? Miu questioned innocently. He started to look at Miu in a weird way then started walking towards the chair that Keebo uses when he has maintenance.

”So. Where do the pictures go and are the pictures automatic? Also, can you view the footage from your computer or something?” He asked as he sat down. He seemed pretty tired and sounded kinda drowsy.

”I think that I’ll make all the media go into my computer so that I can print it out as evidence or something.”

“Could you make one for me please!!?” He suddenly started talking as energetic as he could and he just kept repeating the words over and over again. So much that Miu just nodded then pushed him out of the room.

————

The next day : 12:28 pm

————

“Hey shitface!” Miu shouted. This afternoon, she wore her goggles over her eyes for some reason, but no one really questioned Miu because, well, shes Miu.

Her and Kokichi would almost never get along when other people were there. They used to fight a lot before they got put into the academy but they’ve gotten a lot closer recently, and just wanna avoid any suspicion about their friendship

”What do you want? Trying to mess with me me or something?!” Kokichi shouted back jokingly. 

“Just come over here before I make you!” Miu screamed.

Kokichi got out of his seat and started walking towards her to her lab. 

“Here. I finished them last night.” She then proceeded to take of her goggles to reveal her huge eye backs and dark circles.

”Woah! Why’d you make them last night? What if I didn’t even want them anymore?” He said in a strange tone. This is one of those times where he just gives off weird and untrustworthy vibes.

”Wait what. Y-you said that you wanted them. So I delivered. I hope you're joking right now. I’m tired as hell because I wanted to make you something. Just let me put it in your room already okay?!”

“What if I said, no?”

”You bit-“

“I’m a whaat??”

”Just take it!”

”No?”

“But didn’t you just say that you wanted one?”

”Why are you insisting? If its gonna be in my room, can’t you see everything that I do in there? Like when I prepare to shower, when change my clothes and all the other things I do alone in my room. You really wanna install one in my room now?”

What he said made her think about what she could see through the camera. She started thinking about him getting out of the shower, all dripping wet and half naked. His dark purple hair making a wet mess all over the floor and on his bed. Now it felt like too much. Her face started to become red all over and she started sweating. 

Now she just couldn’t really get him out of her mind. She messed up.

”Miu? Why are you all flushed now? Did the thought of me make you feel weird inside?” He said as he grabbed the camera and placed it into her hand.

”Miu, follow me. We’re going into my room to install the camera.”


	2. It’s all a misunderstanding!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu decides to go to Kokichis room, but a series of unfortunate events keep hitting them, but maybe only one of them sees it as ‘unfortunate’...

”Miu, follow me. We’re going into my room to install the camera.”

“Huh?! I can really just go into your room like that? But isn’t that weird? What if someone sees us?!” 

“Its only weird if you make it weird. We are besties after all!”

Miu hearing the word, _besties,_ just felt kinda weird now. She had no idea why but she just brushed it off and followed him to his room.

•  
•  
•  
  


”Lucky that no one saw us right?” Kokichi chuckled as he said it. 

“H-hold on. I thought you didn’t care if anyone saw us?”   
  


“You really are soooo naive, Miu. How can you really trust someone like me?” Kokichi leaned into Miu’s ear as he spoke. His breath made her ear feel all tingly and weird and caused Miu to think two things.

1\. Why did it feel so nice to have him so close to her ?

2\. Can she really trust him?

”So, uh, anyways, do you have any spot you want me to put it in?” Kokichi then pointed to a space above the door.

”Hold on.. If I put it there, isn’t your whole room gonna be seen??”

“Well, yeah? Its a security camera of course! You’re gonna protect me, are you not?”

”H-huh?! U-uh! Of course!” Miu stopped to think about what she was saying and suddenly started feeling hot on her face.

”Wow, Miu! I can’t believe you would really protect someone like me! You aren’t as much of a dumbass as I thought!” As Kokichi said that, he walked towards his closet and got new clothes.

”Hold on a second, why are you getting new clothes?! Are you gonna take a shower while I'm here?!” Miu screamed at him. He did a small grin then replied.

”I mean, we are besties of course! Remember, it’s only weird, if you make it weird. Plus, I better make the most of my time anyways.”

The sound of a door closing and the shower turning on was the next thing Miu heard after what he said. She tried as hard as she could to install the camera properly, but she just couldn’t think straight. Her mind felt blank but cluttered all at once and she felt hot and sweaty.

_” its only weird, if you make it weird. “_

Those words were the only things on her mind. 

She couldn’t stop thinking but, she couldn’t stop herself. Was she starting to fall for Kokichi? No. No way! He’s her best friend, plus he’s mischievous and untrustworthy! But thats kind of whats drawing her in. His behaviour, his antics its just so, unique.

As she was contemplating her feelings, she heard the water stop and the lock of the door clicking.

————

”Miuuu! You didn’t put it in yet! What have you been doing this whole time?” The sound of his voice caught Miu off guard. She turned to look at where it was coming from and saw Kokichi walking out with dripping wet hair and only his pants on, holding his coat in his hands.

She just stared at him for a couple of seconds and began to get flustered.   
  


“Hey, Miu?” She suddenly snapped back to reality and covered her eyes with her hands, peaking a bit through the gaps of her fingers.

”Uh, hey. Kokichi, would you want to mayb-“ She was cut off by the sound of Kirumi knocking on his room door.

”Hello. Are you in there Kokichi?”

They both got scared and tried to stay silent.

”Well, I came to clean your room and since I don’t think you’re here, I’ll just do a bit of a light clean. I’ll leave a note just incase.”

As they heard the door open, Kokichi grabbed Miu and they fell into the bathroom. 

.

.

.

.

“Ughh, Kokichi... What happe-“ Miu was quickly cut off by Kokichi’s hand on her mouth.

”Shhhh... Kirumi is in the room cleaning. I don’t think it would be good if she saw us like this.” 

Miu refocused her eyes to see the position that were in right now. It was like those cliches you see in movies or tv shows, but instead it was real. 

She was being pinned to the floor and her arms her being held down by Kokichi. Her knees were bent up, with one of Kokichi’s legs inbetween them, and she was sure to not forget about how he was shirtless, and she realised how his bare chest was pressed against her breasts.

”K-Kokichi...I..” 


	3. Be quiet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two are forced into the bathroom together, who knows what might happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA  
> this chapter is probably a lemon soOOo you have been warned :P

”K-Kokichi...I..”

They both looked at eachother with the same look in their eyes.

They both knew what they wanted. Kokichi leaned forward and placed his lips onto hers. He slid one hand onto hers and intertwined it. It felt like Miu was melting. She had never felt this way about something as simple as a kiss before. When Kokichi suddenly pulled away, then leaned into her ear.

“Get up.”

Miu then followed his command and stood up. She wanted more but she had no idea what could come next.

“Hey, Kokichi. What are you doi-“

She was then cut off by Kokichi pushing her and slamming her against the wall, pinning her down.

They began to kiss again and now they had more freedom to explore eachother and their bodies. Kokichi started to slide one hand down to Mius thigh and put his hand on it. He started stroking it gently while the other hand was grasping and squeezing her breast, and fiddling with her nipple.

Miu started letting out soft moans and making the kiss a bit sloppy but Kokichi started kissing her even harder. He stuck his tounge in her mouth and their tounges started to intertwine and feel eachother.

“Ah~ K-Kokichi.. I feel a bulge in your p-pants.”

Miu began rubbing her crouch onto his bulge and he gave out a small groan. His kisses moved down onto her neck and he started to suck the soft and pale skin there, leave small marks on her neck, just below her choker.

“Ah~“

She looked at him and moved her hands down to his crotch, about to stroke the tent but then he just stopped.

“Ouma...W-why did you stop?”

“Well, I don’t wanna do something so naughty in a place like that! Plus, Kirumi left 15 minutes ago. We can pick it up again sometime. At a better place and at a better time..”

Once Miu left his room, she still felt like she needed more. More of him. So she grabbed her phone and started texting.

12:24 / Mius Phone

hey ouma

would you wanna have a sleepover with me?

just at my dorms as friends

you there?

**Cockitchy**

you wanna make plans with me?

i guess thats okay then ;P

at what time?

i was thinking maybe tomorrow starting at 7pm?

does that sound good to you?

**Cockitchy**

mhm 

i’ll make sure to bring like chips or something :))


End file.
